La magia no es real
by WickedHeadache
Summary: *Swan Queen* OS. Menciones de 1x07. Emma no era más que la delegada del Sheriff de un pueblo perdido en Maine en una pelea física con la alcaldesa. ¿Cómo fue que terminó viajando al futuro con Regina Mills?


«Quizás, Alcaldesa, debería tomar una buena, dura mirada al espejo y preguntarse por qué es eso. ¿Por qué todos siguen huyendo de usted?».

Lo dijo y, Dios, se sentía bien echarle en cara a esa mujer la verdad de una vez por todas. De pronto, un puño chocó con su cara. Mejor dicho, Regina la golpeó. La alcaldesa tenía un buen derechazo, más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Emma, como ser civilizado que era, devolvió el golpe. Veía rojo y azotó a Regina contra la pared del mausoleo.

Un brillo la encegueció de repente y Emma frunció el ceño mientras una extraña preocupación se reflejaba en los rasgos de Regina por primera vez aquella noche. No por los puñetazos, no por la violencia, no por las palabras, sino por la luz. Un raro cosquilleo llegó a los poros de Emma, en las palmas de sus manos, justo donde tocaba a Regina. La morena tragó en seco y cerró los ojos, como si quisiera calmarse o esperar que alguien—algo—se calme.

Emma no entendía como pasaron de la violencia a estar quietas contra la pared del mausoleo familiar de Regina, las manos de la rubia aún sobre ella aunque no se veía capaz de soltarla aún. Su confusión aumentó cuando el haz de luz creció en esplendor, el cosquilleo curioso ahora junto con unas ansias de...algo que Emma no podía reconocer. Algo que necesitaba salir ya de sus manos, explotar, aliviarla al fin.

Terminó por cerrar los ojos cuando la extraña luz se volvió insoportable, lo último visto siendo la mirada en pánico de Regina que todavía la confundía como nunca.

Cuando Emma abrió los ojos nuevamente, ella ya no estaba forzando a Regina, sino que ambas estaban tiradas en el suelo. Por alguna razón, la alcaldesa con mucha más gracia de la que Emma era capaz. ¿Cómo eso era posible? Emma no lo podía imaginar, pero era una de las cosas que más que gustaba de Regina. La endurecedora perfección, lo impredecible que ella era. Emma decidió que era una mala idea pensar de aquella forma así que alejó su mirada de la ya compuesta mujer, poniéndose de pie y observando su alrededor.

Estaban frente a la alcaldía y Emma frunció el ceño.

«¿Cómo...?»

«No pregunte» dijo Regina. «No lo entendería, igualmente».

«¿Y qué se supone que eso significa?» replicó Emma poniéndose a la defensiva.

Para su sorpresa, la morena la vio con calma y una pizca de inquietud, sin aplicar en la Sheriff toda esa actitud por la cual era conocida.

«Usted no cree».

«¿Creer en qué?» no pudo evitar espetar.

Esa situación estaba colmando su paciencia, apareció de la nada en un lugar que estaba segura no recordaba haber ido y la única persona que podría saber qué pasó no estaba dispuesta a responder sus dudas. A eso se lo llama Suerte de Emma Swan.

«En la magia» contestó Regina en un susurro, su mirada ahora perdida en algo—alguien más.

Emma se hubiera reído de aquella respuesta de no ser porque antes divisó el objeto de la atención de la alcaldesa. Su mandíbula chocó el suelo. En la lejanía, una segunda Emma Swan estaba entrando a la alcaldía, determinación y un poco de desesperación pintada en su expresión.

Mientras la Emma original estaba con la guardia baja, aún en estado de shock después de lo que acababa de presenciar, Regina la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró a seguir a su doble.

«Vamos» dijo la mujer.

«¿Qué?» cuestionó Emma con incredulidad.

Todo eso era una locura, un sueño, una fantasía... Una pesadilla, probablemente.

«¿Quiere saber qué está sucediendo o es demasiado trabajo para la señorita Donas y Dardos?».

«¡Ey! Yo hago mi trabajo» discutió ella. «Como sea, ¿tiene alguna idea de que fue... _eso_?».

«Yo creo...que estamos en el futuro» dijo Regina y Emma le dedicó una mirada escéptica. Entonces la morena rodó los ojos y agregó como si fuera la respuesta más sensata: «O estamos en un universo paralelo. En mi opinión, es mejor lo segundo. No estoy de humor para lidiar con líneas del tiempo y vacíos en la trama».

«¿Eh?».

Regina suspiró y sacudió la cabeza irremediablemente.

«No importa. Usted viene conmigo, no quiero que arruine la línea temporal en los cinco minutos que no estoy».

Emma estaba demasiado perdida para ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

Siguieron a la segunda Emma hasta el interior de la alcaldía. Ya era tarde y el lugar estaba razonablemente vacío, excepto por Emma (la otra) quién estaba golpeando la puerta de la oficina de Regina, la única con las luces prendidas. Regina frunció el ceño cuando se dió cuenta que su otra versión seguía trabajando a esa hora.

«¡Gina! Sé que estás ahí. Puedo ver las luces prendidas».

Ambas se sorprendieron ante el uso del tuteo y el apodo por parte de Emma. Compartieron una mirada incómoda antes de regresar su atención a la doble rubia, quién suspiró y apoyó una mano en la puerta cuando la morena no respondió.

«Sé que todo esto es...complicado, pero tú puedes ser feliz. Cuando parece que no, sólo tienes que luchar» esperó unos segundos para ver si Regina respondía pero se encontró con silencio. «Bueno, si tú no luchas, entonces yo lo haré. Henry me trajo a Storybrooke para devolver los finales felices, mi trabajo no termina hasta que no haga eso con todos, incluyendo a ti».

Regina, la original, se quedó congelada cuando escuchó lo que dijo la otra Emma, su respiración atorada en su garganta. Nunca le había importado a nadie lo suficiente como para que siquiera piensen en hacer algo así por ella, prometerle que la ayudarían a ser feliz. En su impacto, no oyó los pasos que indicaba el regreso de la segunda rubia y Emma se vio forzada a arrastrarla hasta la habitación más cercana y esconderse cuando notó que la morena no reaccionaba.

La rubia mantuvo la respiración mientras esperaba a que se apacigüen los pasos, toda su atención puesta en no ser descubierta. Regina había dejado en claro que podía ser algo muy peligroso, aunque Emma no sabía por qué se molestaba en prestarle atención cuando casi todo lo que decía era algún reproche hacia ella.

«¿Qué fue eso?» reclamó entonces en un susurro. «¡Casi hace que nos descubran!».

Cuando se detuvo a observarla detenidamente fue que notó la palidez en su rostro, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

«¿Regina?» dijo Emma, empezando a preocuparse por el silencio que recibía. «¿Está...?» se aclaró la garganta. Dios, no era buena para ese tipo de cosas. «¿Está bien?».

«Usted...y yo» dijo Regina al fin y sacudió la cabeza. «Ellas...»

«¿Sí?».

«Ellas son... Creo que están...»

«¿Qué, Regina? Por Dios».

«Creo que están juntas» confesó Regina.

«¿Juntas?» repitió Emma, su ceño arrugándose.

«Son novias».

«¿Qué?» Emma rió . «Ni siquiera soy lesbiana».

Regina arqueó una ceja con diversión, con un momento volviendo a ser ella misma.

«¿En serio?» dijo como si supiera algo obvio. «Porque hace cinco minutos aquella otra usted estaba muy interesada en conseguir el "final feliz" de mi otra yo».

«Pueden ser solo amigas» se encogió de hombros.

«¿Piensa que son amigas? Se trata de nosotras».

«¿Loco, verdad? Pero creí que era posible».

Por alguna razón, de alguna forma impensable, Emma logró sacar una minúscula sonrisa de Regina, casi imperceptible en la oscuridad del armario. Sus ojos se clavaron en los verdes con intensidad por un momento y Emma perdió el aire al ver las emociones que danzaban en los oscuros, normalmente fríos ojos de Regina. Eso fue hasta que la máscara estaba allí de nuevo y la expresión perpleja volvió a su lugar, preocupando a Emma otra vez.

«¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?».

La morena carraspeó entonces, volviendo en sí y recuperando la compostura.

«Deberíamos irnos antes de causar algún desastre».

«¿Cómo? ¿Tomamos un autobús?».

«De la misma forma en la que llegamos. Magia» replicó con una sonrisa y Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

«Tiene que estar jodiendo. ¿Qué es esta cosa de la magia, igual? No puede ser real».

«¿En serio? ¿Va a dudar de la existencia de la magia después de haberla experimentado hace diez minutos?».

«He pasado cosas parecidas bajo el efecto de las drogas».

Ahora fue el turno de Regina de rodar los ojos.

«Por supuesto» murmuró para ella misma. «Si usted es la Salvadora, todos están fregados. Solo... Tiene que creer, ¿sí? No puedo hacerlo sola».

«¿Con magia?» Emma arqueó una ceja. «Usted es...la experta aquí».

Regina se encogió un poco, casi avergonzada de admitir un poco de debilidad y le dirigió una mirada acentuada a la rubia.

«Requiere una gran cantidad, ¿de acuerdo?» dijo Regina y Emma la miró perdida. La morena exhaló exasperada. «Muy bien, señorita Swan. Debo suponer que estoy por mi cuenta en esto... Dejarla aquí no parece una idea tan mala...» murmuró al final.

Regina cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse. La magia se sentía tan cerca, a punto de explotar en la punta de sus dedos, pero era inútil. Sólo una chispa salió de ellos.

«¡Guau!» exclamó Emma, con una especie de horror ante la inofensiva—y muy ofensiva hacia la poderosa Regina—chispita.

«Bah, a ese ritmo nunca regresaremos» se exasperó tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

«¿Por qué no volvemos adónde aparecimos?» preguntó Emma.

«Porque es inútil y alguien podría vernos» respondió Regina con poco interés y, en vano, intentó nuevamente.

Se sacudió en un movimiento infantil de berrinche cuando no funcionó, apretando sus puños a los lados.

«¿Por qué no pedimos ayuda a alguien?».

«¿Porque podrían vernos?» respondió y luego suspiró. «¿Debo recordarle que podríamos destrozar la línea temporal o, peor, arriesgarnos a perder la memoria?».

«¿Perder la memoria?».

«Si me conozco lo suficiente, sé que nos ayudaría pero no me arriesgaría a que algo cambie. Para eso, está la poción del olvido. Y no estoy de humor para que jueguen con mi cabeza un poco más. Me gustan mis recuerdos justo donde están, gracias».

«Uh, _ok_ » murmuró Emma, incapaz de comprender aquella cantidad de información nueva. «¿Qué intenta hacer?».

Regina no se molestó en abrir los ojos mientras intentaba enfocarse en su magia.

«Llevarnos a casa» de nuevo, una chispa salió de sus manos. «¡Maldita sea!».

«Así que... Usted puede hacer magia» dijo la rubia. «¿Cómo es posible?».

«No es de tu incumbencia» dijo mientras cerró los ojos otra vez.

Ese tono cortante e impersonal disparó algo en Emma. Recordó con quién estaba lidiando, era la alcaldesa, Regina Mills. No aquella persona ligeramente soportable con la que pasó el resto de aquella noche, sino la mujer que había golpeado a Emma hacía menos de media hora. Emma odiaba esa mujer, era insoportable, autoritaria, malvada. Ninguno de los rasgos por los que Emma en realidad haría algo como aquella doble había hecho en la puerta de aquella oficina.

Ahora un pequeño rastro de humo nació de sus dedos y Emma se escandalizó. Estaban todos locos, incluyendo ella, pero especialmente Regina, quién estaba tan segura que podría crear magia de sus manos.

«¿Puede parar con eso?» espetó Emma.

«¡Es el único portal a casa que tengo!».

«No sirve para nada».

«Justo como usted» replicó Regina secamente y se deslizó contra la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo bruscamente, rodillas contra su pecho y palmas de las manos contra su frente.

Emma exhaló y caminó en el pequeño armario de un lado al otro, intentando hacer funcionar sus neuronas y adaptarlas a la locura de la situación.

«¿No podemos sólo...ir a buscar a alguien, o salir de aquí? Tal vez afuera su...magia funcione mejor» sugirió ella haciendo gestos con sus manos.

«Claro, seguramente la señal aumentará en el aire libre» replicó Regina sarcásticamente. «No soy un teléfono móvil».

«O podemos pelear otra vez» agregó Emma. «Así es como terminamos aquí... Creo».

«¡No voy a dejar que me golpee de nuevo!» dijo Regina escandalizada. «Pero si quiere, yo puedo darle una nariz que combine con mi golpe en su frente, ya que usted está tan impaciente por otra ronda».

«¡Sólo intento ayudar!».

«Por desgracia, no lo hace, así que le recomiendo mantener su boca cerrada si no quiere terminar como un cisne de jardín».

«Jesús» musitó Emma y se sentó contra la pared contraria a Regina. «¿Sabe qué? Me rindo. Usted puede seguir con sus chispitas. O mejor aún, puede llevarnos a casa con el poder de la imaginación».

Rodando los ojos ante el sarcasmo en la voz de Emma, Regina suspiró. «Usted es una niña».

«Y usted, alcaldesa, un monstruo».

Entonces Regina sonrió secamente a la rubia.

«Bueno, me mantiene joven. Supongo que la monstruosidad está subestimada».

Suspirando, Emma decidió ignorar a la alcaldesa y se cruzó de brazos, enfocando su mirada en cualquier lado menos Regina. De todas las personas con las que se podía quedar atrapada en una pesadilla, tenía que ser con _ella_. Bueno, probablemente no sería una pesadilla sin ella allí. La rubia rió en su interior, inconscientemente dirigiendo sus ojos a la compuesta mujer una vez más. Había una pequeña ventanilla alto en la pared que se apoyaba Emma, enfrentando la puerta, y permitía entrar aquel rumor luminoso, producto de la iluminación nocturna instalada en las calles de Storybrooke. Sino fuera por eso, las mujeres no sabrían en dónde están paradas y Regina estaría enviando sucias miradas al desinfectante en el estante de metal a su lado en lugar de a Emma Swan.

«Entonces...» carraspeó Emma, incapaz de soportar el silencio entre ellas por más tiempo. «¿Alguna idea de por qué estamos aquí?».

«¿Acaso importa?» replicó Regina con todo el desdén en ella. «Si lo explico, igual creerá que es producto de su imaginación. O mi imaginación. Aún no logré deducir como su lógica funciona».

«¡Vamos, Regina!» se quejó Emma. «Estoy intentándolo. Por como se ven las cosas, parece que nos vamos a quedar aquí por un buen rato. Al menos podríamos pasarlo, ya sabe, hablando».

«Nosotras no hablamos, querida. Pensé que eso era obvio».

«Pues ahí fuera bien parecía que sí».

«No somos ellas» Regina gruñó. «No conocemos la mitad de sus historias y mi otra yo tampoco se notaba dispuesta a entablar una conversación con usted, si es que estaba—está ahí en primer lugar. Todo lo que oí fueron arcoiris y unicornios salir de una versión azucarada de usted, señorita Swan, y promesas vacías».

«No sabe eso» Emma discutió. «Como usted dijo, no conocemos la mitad de sus historias. Dios no permita que **eso** me pase».

«Si es que existe un Dios, por favor que esto no sea el futuro» musitó Regina para sí misma.

La idea de la señorita Swan—esa persona que despreciaba y la odiaba a ella de igual manera, esa mujer que le robaría su hijo—y ella—la reina malvada—siendo algo más que enemigas juradas, resultaba rotundamente ridículo. Emma nunca sentiría algo cercano a la compasión hacia ella, mucho menos aprecio, y especialmente después de haber oído la verdad. La simple idea de importarle a alguien lo suficiente para hacer una promesa como aquella, vacía o no, era una farsa. La misma Emma lo había dicho hacía no más que una hora: todos huían de ella. No al revés y aún menos la gente la perseguía.

Regina extendió las palmas de sus manos frente a ella mientras acomodaba sus piernas a un lado hacia atrás con elegancia, ignorando a la señorita Swan, quien la observaba atentamente. La molestaba bastante pero... Prioridades; debía regresar a Henry y el pueblo dormido de cuentos de hadas que la odiaba.

Regina focalizó su deseo de volver a casa, su ira, su irritación...y cualquier otra cosa que le provocara Emma Swan. Después de todo, así fue como terminaron en aquella situación en primer lugar. Su magia—que no debería existir en ese mundo—estaba reaccionando a su pelea con ella y se salió de control. Esa era la única explicación. La cólera era el único poder del cual su magia era capaz de alimentarse. Se enfocó en la discusión que acababan de tener, se enfocó en la idea de dejar a Henry solo. Regina sintió el rumor de humo violeta nacer de la punta de sus dedos para desvanecerse en sí mismo. Bramando exasperada, Regina apretó los puños, tirándolos a sus lados.

«No va a funcionar...lo que sea que esté intentando» Emma dijo, su sien apoyando contra la pared y una voz rendida.

Regina la fulminó con la mirada, justo a tiempo para ver a Emma pellizcando su brazo, probablemente en un intento para "despertar". Ella no pudo evitar su diversión.

«No va a funcionar...lo que sea que esté intentando».

«¿Para qué se molesta?».

«¡Porque debemos volver a Henry! Porque podríamos desvanecer de nuestra existencia, o quizás ellas ahí afuera lo hagan».

«Oh, deje de ser tan melodramática. Vamos a encontrar una forma de salir de aquí».

«Este tipo de magia es muy inusual, señorita Swan. Todo lo que usted está haciendo es causarme dolor de cabeza».

«Mire, sé que no soy exactamente creyente de esta cosa de la magia pero, ¡qué sabré yo! Quizás no estoy perdiendo la cabeza y todo esto es verdad. Quizás, si lo intenta, usted podrá regresarnos a nuestro...tiempo»

Emma hizo una mueca al terminar de hablar. No sabía cómo razonar con Regina, especialmente con un concepto tan irrazonable como lo era la magia. Por fortuna, Emma podía notar los ojos de la mujer encogerse mientras su mente procesaba una respuesta no muy desdeñosa. La morena mordió el interior de sus mejilla y levantó las cejas mientras tildó la cabeza un segundo considerando sus palabras.

«Quizá» consideró. «Esperemos que así sea».

Con esas palabras, el pecho de Regina subió y bajó con su respiración profunda, el silencio reinó en el diminuto armario de limpieza otra vez. La rubia frunció el ceño, creyendo que después de haberse aplastado las neuronas por un corto discurso motivador la alcaldesa regresaría a hacer nubes de humo violeta por arte de magia.

«¿No... No va a tratar hacerlo otra vez?».

Regina arqueó un ceja ante la pregunta nerviosa de Emma, notando que, a pesar de su actitud irreverente, ella en realidad tenía miedo de su reacción. Quizás no quería arruinar la extraña y pequeña paz que se había establecido entre ellas.

«Mi magia necesita descansar. He desperdiciado mucha energía en esos intentos» dijo Regina y luego suspiró. «Estoy fuera de práctica».

«¿Cómo es que nunca lo noté?» se preguntó Emma, recibiendo una mirada confundida de la morena. «Que existe la magia. Soy más perceptiva que eso».

«Nunca lo notó porque no hay magia en Storybrooke» Regina murmuró.

«Pero...»

«Es un mundo sin magia, señorita Swan. No tengo idea cómo logramos llegar aquí» admitió ella. «Magia es emoción, claro, así que los acontecimientos que nos arrastraron a esta situación no son un disparate. Pero este mundo... Se supone que no debe haber magia aquí».

«Espere... ¿Usted no es de este mundo?» Emma frunció el ceño y luego desorbitó los ojos. «¡¿Existen otros mundos?!».

La alcaldesa abrió los ojos en pánico y empezó a callarla con un gesto de sus manos. Qué mujer más descuidada.

«¿Acaso quiere que todo el pueblo se entere que estamos aquí?» la regañó susurrando otra vez. «Si mi memoria no me falla, yo estoy en la oficina de al lado y, créame, si nos oye no será bonito».

«¡Bien! Como sea. Sólo llévenos a un mundo sin dobles raros. La Emma que quiere hacerla feliz a usted me está asustando».

La alcaldesa sonrió con suficiencia un momento y chasqueó la lengua.

«Mi doble no es extraño. Hasta ahora, ha actuado tal y como debería. Ignorándola a usted».

Entonces el sonido de tacones paseando de un lado a otro resonó en el pasillo al que daba la puerta, sobresaltando a las dos mujeres que no se habían movido del cuarto. Intercambiando una mirada, Emma y Regina abrieron la puerta lentamente, dejándola arrimada, una fina línea de luz escapándose y permitiéndoles observar el movimiento en el exterior.

Las mujeres se asomaron a ver por la puerta entreabierta el pasillo iluminado, la cabeza de Emma rozando la de Regina sobre ella. Allí, golpeando el tacón contra el suelo, estaba la otra Regina en un traje gris claro que le quedaba como un guante, marcando un número en su celular y mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosamente mientras esperaba a que contesten la llamada. Entonces dió un pequeño salto en el lugar y sorprendió a Emma y Regina con sus siguientes palabras.

«Hola, ¿Emma?».

« _Regina, ¡hola! No creí que... ¿Qué sucede?_ » respondió Emma y la morena podía oír el temblor—ya sea de la emoción o el miedo—que se apoderaba de su voz.

«Estuve pensando y... ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?» propuso al fin. «Creo que estoy lista para luchar».

« _Ahora, **esa** es la Regina que conozco y quiero. ¿Nos vemos en el Rabbit Hole en cinco?_».

Regina prefirió ignorar el hecho de que Emma le dijo que la quería, y que eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

«De hecho, con la maldición de Nieves llegó este lugar nuevo, Phillip's. Pensé que podríamos ir allí».

« _De acuerdo, sólo mensajeame la dirección y estaré ahí_ ».

La mujer se despidió y cortó la llamada, acercando luego el teléfono a su pecho y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Se apresuró a buscar su saco y bolso, y salió de la alcaldía apagando las luces y cerrando las puertas.

Las dos espías soltaron su respiración, una expresión atónita en sus rostros por la conversación que acababan de presenciar aunque ya no debería sorprenderlas después haber visto sus actitudes amistosas. Pero lo que realmente las atrapó desprevenidas fue la real, pura sonrisa que llevaba Regina por haber oído a Emma.

Decidieron que era el momento de salir de allí. Regina pasó sus manos por sus pantalones para limpiarlo de arrugar y prendió la luz del lugar. Ambas abrieron y cerraron la boca varias veces, anonadadas, antes de que Emma empezara.

« _Ok_...» dijo Emma. «Eso fue...»

«En efecto» Regina dijo tan perpleja como ella.

«Y ella...»

«Sonrió, sí».

«Y fue...».

Esta vez, Regina no pudo completar su oración y la rubia tuvo que luchar para encontrar la palabra adecuada para terminarla.

«... real».

La morena frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún comentario. En cambio, Regina dio media vuelta sin emitir una palabra y empezó a caminar.

«¡Espere! ¿Adónde va?».

Cuando la alcaldesa no respondió, Emma corrió tras ella, encontrándola en su oficina.

«¿Qué diablos fue eso?» se quejó la rubia.

Regina levantó la vista de su barra con desinterés y continuó sirviéndose un trago.

«Imagino que una llamada sexual» replicó con naturalidad.

«¿Una llamada se...? ¡Dios, no! No estaba hablando de ellas. Y, por cierto, eso **no fue** una llamada sexual. ¿Quedó claro?».

Regina soltó un risita divertida.

«Puede estar en negación todo lo que quiera pero es obvio que en este universo, futuro...lo que sea, tenemos química».

«No hay química» negó Emma.

Regina la ignoró y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Emma, una mano apoyada en su cadera. Se estaba sintiendo audaz.

«Ciertamente debe ser producto de nuestra tensión sexual» la alcaldesa comentó mirándola de arriba abajo.

«¿Qué?» Emma dio un paso atrás, sus ojos parpadearon en reflejo a la cercanía de la morena. «No hay ninguna tensión sexual».

«¿En serio, señorita Swan?» Regina arqueó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente. «¿Va a pretender que no admira mi trasero cada vez que le doy la espalda?» dio un paso más cerca. «¿Va a pretender que no desea que aquel botón de mi camisa que estuvo observando toda la noche reviente de una vez?» otro paso más, ahora sus narices se rozaban. «¿Va a pretender que no está mirando mis labios en este mismo momento?» susurró Regina seductoramente.

Con ese tono Emma ya no podía más, sentía la respiración de la mujer contra sus labios y observaba mientras los de ella se partían ligeramente dejaba escapar su lengua sobre el inferior. El corazón de Emma dio un vuelco y actuó según sus impulsos. Tomó a Regina de las solapas del saco y estampó sus labios contra los carnosos de la morena. Un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa escapó de ella mientras Emma la hacía retroceder hasta estar entre ella y la pared. La rubia pudo sentir dientes tirando de su labio inferior y luego la lengua de Regina pasando por donde había mordido.

Dios, esa mujer la volvería completamente loca. Emma estaba perdida, a su merced, mientras manos traviesas recorrían su abdomen; tanto que apenas percibió la luz enceguecedora que se apoderó de la escena. Agarró las nalgas de Regina con ambas manos, logrando que la alcaldesa gimiera contra su boca. Sintiéndose orgullosa que haber tenido ese efecto en ella, Emma sonrió en el beso al mismo tiempo que se percató del haz de luz

Antes de que lo notaran, ambas estaban otra vez, ya no tan unidas, contra el mausoleo familiar de Regina. Sus respiraciones agitadas y labios hinchados, el lápiz labial de la alcaldesa sobre las dos habiendo desaparecido. Graham todavía estaba a un lado y ahora intentaba evitar más golpes agarrando a Emma, quien sólo tenía ojos para los deliciosos labios de la morena.

Regina se quedó allí, recuperando su aliento, sin siquiera haber intentado detenerlos cuando ellos se alejaron de ella, como todos siempre lo hacían.

Emma estaba con Graham, quien los llevaba a la estación del Sheriff y no paraba de verla como si fuera su mundo. La rubia miró por la ventaja y sus dedos rozaron sus labios, que aún sentían el fantasma de Regina sobre ellos, aún podían probar el sabor del lápiz labial. Un solo pensamiento pasaba por la cabeza de la delegada:

 _Qué noche_.


End file.
